Only One
by Mary Hinatinha
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha depois da guerra e descobre que muitas coisas mudaram... É ainda é fácil conseguir uma pretendente, mas e quando a única que ele quer, mesmo não admitindo, não lhe a bola?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto NÃO ME PERTENCE, SE PERTENCESSE VIRARIA UM HENTAI QUE NEM JIRAYA FAZ MELHOR, HIHI *-***

****Samira Winkot Zorkot, essa pequena homenagem era pro seu niver *-* Que foi a muito tempo atrás! Mas ainda da tempo nesse ano haha XD

Bem você mentiu pra mim e disse que tinha amado... Ela ta ai então, ve se continua amanda ela tá? ;)

* * *

**1° Capitulo**

Eles estavam lado a lado na cama, um de frente para o outro. O homem passava o indicador nas curvas da mulher, olhos nos olhos, a cama bagunçada e as roupas jogadas no chão. A face serena do homem era algo difícil de ver, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios; um sorriso inteiro agora. A mulher não estranhava mais, não tanto quanto antes, pelo menos ela não arregalava os olhos mais quando isso acontecia, ela também na ficava abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe, ela conseguia falar com ele sem gaguejar... Muito... "Eu pareço a Hinata, só falta desmaiar"

Ela se lembrava da primeira vez que ele riu, um riso sonoro, alto ate demais. A menina se assustou tanto que colocou chakra medico nas mãos e procurou veneno e batidas ou rachaduras no crânio do moreno, o inspecionou de cima a baixo e comprovou que não havia nada de errado. Ela ficou tão afobada e atrapalhada que isso lhe fez rir mais ainda, ela parou e olhou estática a reação do homem

-Quem é você e o que fizeram com o meu – a mulher não conseguiu completar a frase, eles não tinham nome para o relacionamento deles, ele não percebeu na hora e ela estava com uma expressão de quem não entendia nada

-Kawaii – ele disse e começou a fazer carinho no rosto da rosada, puxou-a para um beijo daqueles para tirar o fôlego, já inexistente da Haruno, só para começarem aquela brincadeira novamente

Esse relacionamento sem nome durou muito tempo, porém isso não os impedia de que eles saíssem com outra pessoa, em um "encontro". Isso acarretava brigas e ciúmes por parte dos dois. Konoha havia presenciado tanta briga e reconciliação daqueles dois que se juntassem cada morador da vila, não chegaria ao número de brigas que aqueles dois haviam tido. Os meninos encorajavam Sasuke a tomar jeito com a Haruno antes que a perdesse; já as meninas achavam o chove não molha sem futuro e a encorajavam a partir para outra. De que modo? A médica tinha pelo menos um encontro por dia, seja com algum de seus parceiros dentro da ANBU, seja com algum médico louco o suficiente para chegar perto da Haruno.

O estopim para a maior briga deles foi quando ambos estavam de encontro marcado, um encontro que não era entre eles, no mesmo lugar; mas nenhum dos dois se percebeu de imediato.

Sasuke havia retornado para Konoha há alguns anos atrás e se tornou ANBU assim que pode; o que não demorou tanto assim. Havia ficado em um time diferente do antigo time sete e foi com uma das suas novas parceiras de equipe que Sasuke foi há aquele restaurante: Yuuki. Ela tinha cabelos longos e castanhos avermelhados, que hoje estavam presos em um lindo coque deixando alguns fios soltos, olhos verdes e escuros; estava com um vestido estilo japonês, vermelho com detalhes em dourado e um sapato de salto também dourado que também valorizava as pernas da mulher.

Logo depois de confirmada a reserva eles se acomodaram em uma mesa no fundo do restaurante. Sakura e Satoru chegaram ao restaurante e se sentaram nas mesas da frente do mesmo fazendo com que Sasuke nem percebesse que eles estavam no mesmo local. Satoru era alto, tinha um belo físico, loiro dos olhos azuis escuros e com um sorriso que faria qualquer mulher se jogar aos seus pés. Ele era o típico médico louco que chegava perto da Haruno, que por mais vezes que tentava negar seu pedido para um encontro, fora vencia pela maior arma conhecida pelo homem: o cansaço.

A noite foi passando, com conversas agradáveis de ambos os lados, umas investidas mais acaloradas de outros. Mas quando os garçons inverteram os pedidos dos pratos foi que eles se notaram. Se algum dos dois não acreditavam em anjos depois dessa noite ambos passaram a acreditar. Sasuke havia visto Sakura de todas as cores menos com a de hoje: o preto. Um vestido preto que lhe adornava o corpo todo e que trazia a atenção de Sasuke para a mulher algumas mesas a frente da sua. Era visível a mão do loiro nas sensuais e bem trabalhadas pernas da shinobi e pelo visto ela não fazia objeção alguma, na face apenas havia a surpresa. Nenhum dos dois disse nada no começo, a partir daí o encontro deles foi de bom à pior em – literalmente – um encontrar de olhos. Sasuke estava tão irritado com aquele cara que nem notará Yuuki o chamando. _"Ninguém mais respeita o que é dos outros não?". _Olhava a mão que agora acariciava a perna como ele mesmo já havia feito, mas não via na face da Haruno o mesmo desgosto que estava na sua por ele estar fazendo, fazendo... Aquilo! Ele simplesmente não entendia como a shinobi pode ser tão ingênua?Yuuki o chamava insistentemente até por fim conseguir alguma atenção do ex-vingador.

Sasuke deu aquela noite por acabada e ele e sua companheira foram embora, alguns minutos depois Sakura e Satoru também se foram. Ele fez questão de deixá-la na porta de sua casa, agradecendo pela noite maravilhosa com um longo e delicioso beijo que apenas não foi bem aproveitado pela rosada pelo fato de estar nervosa, fazia algum tempo que não era beijada desse jeito. Não! Que não era beijada por uma pessoa que não fosse _ele_.

A rosada entrou em casa e logo após trancar a porta ela foi prensada na mesma por dois musculosos braços, o cheiro do perfume lhe deixou embriagada "Sempre o mesmo maldito perfume, não Sasuke?"

A rosada olhava para o moreno e para os braços que a rodeavam, olhou para a única luz ligada a da cozinha, "É o lugar mais longe da porta também", claro que Uchiha Sasuke não se importava de ficar no escuro, mas naquele dia... Nem ele mesmo queria ficar no escuro; em uma casa silenciosa que havia presenciado tantos fins de encontros, reconciliações... Não era desse jeito que ele gostava de estar naquela casa.

Choque... Ao olhar para o pescoço do moreno não havia uma mais sim duas marcas vermelhas de batom e logo abaixo de uma delas uma marca roxa, a rosada levou a mão até o local para comprovar que não estava vendo demais, e comprovou... O sangue correu em suas veias e com ele veio à raiva e uma mão em seu queixo subindo lhe a cabeça nem ela mesma havia percebido que abaixará a cabeça e também não percebeu quando as lágrimas invadiram seus olhos.

-O que você estava fazendo no restaurante hoje? – o Uchiha praticamente grunhiu as palavras com tanto ódio que chegará a ser palpável no ambiente.

-Eu estava em um encontro, por quê? Algum problema com isso? – ela disse irritada.

-O que você queria com ele hein? Você nunca teve um encontro depois que passou a dormir comigo! Então por que agora? E por que naquele restaurante? - o Uchiha socou a porta fazendo um furo na mesma, se separou da rosada dando-lhe as costas, precisava se acalmar antes que a situação saísse do controle.

- O que você esta insinuando? - A rosada deu um passo a frente desencostando da porta. O moreno voltou-se para ela e disse:

-Você sabe muito bem o que eu estou afirmando Sakura! - ele falou frisando o afirmando.

-Não eu realmente não sei Sasuke, o que você está "afirmando"? - a rosada disse fazendo aspas no ar.

-Não se faça de sonsa! Eu sei o porquê de você ter aceitado sair com aquele médicozinho que quinta.

-Sério? Então porque eu aceitei sair com ele Sasuke? – a rosada estava profundamente irritada.

-Ciúmes! Você descobriu do meu encontro com Yuuki, soube onde era e resolveu aceitar o convite do Satoru só para poder me vigiar não foi isso Sakura? – a face do moreno não mostrava um terço do que a sua voz dizia. A face estava gélida e a voz raivosa, ciumenta e possessiva...

-Sério Sasuke que aumentou tanto o seu ego assim? A Yuuki? Pelo amor de Kami-sama você esta precisado de uma dose de realidade, porque a minha vida não gira mais em torno de você, entendeu? Eu não preciso mais de você para continuar a viver, ok? –a rosada se exaltava também.

O Uchiha agarrou o braço da médica-nin apertando-o, ela puxava o braço, mas nada do moreno soltar.

-Você queria ver se ele era melhor de cama que eu? Vamos encara os fatos Sakura você não conseguiria dormir com ele, porque eu sou o único que ocupa a sua mente, não? –o moreno apertou ainda mais o braço e a puxou para si passando o nariz pela mandíbula, depois para o pescoço sentindo o adocicado e forte cheiro de cerejas de sua pele. A Haruno apenas virou a cabeça, a face em uma carranca nada bonita, com o cenho franzido que o ex-nukenin tanto passava os dedos para alisar a testa do anjo. Querendo ou não a Haruno era seu tenshi, era apenas dele e o ciúme misturado com a possessividade vira um sentimento tão forte que o fazia perder os sentido e a razão.

Pois desde que os vira ele queria era ir à mesa deles e tirar a mão daquele infeliz das pernas de _sua _Sakura, queria quebrar a cara do sujeito por tê-la chamado para sair e se jogar para cima dela de 30 em 30 segundos. Fazê-lo se arrepender de sussurrar coisas ao pé do ouvido da rosada, o caminho onde ele tocou com suas mãos imundas até se alojar na cintura da rosada durante todo o caminho do restaurante até a casa dela. Mas o que mais o irritava era o fato da rosada não ter se queixado de nada do que aquele abusado estava fazendo com ela, isso o dava mais raiva.

O som de um tapa estalou dentro do quarto, a Haruno segurava as lágrimas, e o Uchiha a encarava incrédulo, ela havia batido nele, "Como você pode?". O moreno que estava apertando cada vez mais o braço da rosada enquanto se lembrava, consegui apertar mais ainda, a rosada gemeu de dor. O moreno então olhou para a mão que estava no braço da medica-nin não acreditando no que estava fazendo, soltou o braço. Ela como em uma forma de se proteger colocou sua mão no lugar que estava vermelho por demais.

-Sa-Sakura, eu...

-Saia daqui Sasuke, por favor – as lágrimas caiam.

-E-eu, me descu –

-Só saia daqui Sasuke – soluços.

-Mas...

-Sério! Você não se cansa de estragar a minha vida não? Ou você tem prazer em fazer isso? – mais lágrimas; o moreno não sabia o que fazer e os olhos arregalados demonstravam claramente isso – Você gosta, não é? De me fazer de bonequinha, de saber que você me tem nas mãos! Você é baixo Uchiha Sasuke, mas saiba que isso vai mudar!

-Sakura! Não coloque palavras na minha boca!

-Não são palavras Sasuke, são gestos e ações, é tudo pelo que eu já passei e fiz por sua causa; eu briguei com a minha melhor amiga por você, eu amei você e só pedi que não me desprezasse, não é como se eu estivesse pedindo amor eterno e sete filhos, mas por um pouco de consideração e você, mas que ninguém deve saber disso! – Ela começou a andar de um lado pra o outro, nervosa – Eu nunca pensei que você fosse me corresponder, eu se quer imaginei que você um dia considerasse ter qualquer coisa comigo. – Parou e passou a mão nos cabelos, o penteado desfeito – Mas quando você voltou depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu voltei a alimentar uma pequena e mísera chama de esperança que se apagou quando aquela sua amiga ruivinha apareceu!

- Karin? – a interrompeu mais assustado e incrédulo que antes, como em sã consciência ele gostaria da ruivinha insossa?

-É essa mesmo, em fim... – voltou a andar.

-Sakura, eu...

-Pare de tentar se desculpar, droga! – parou novamente passando a mão nos cabelos – Eu nem sei por que eu estava te contando aquilo – um riso triste e depois de alguns minutos ela respondeu, sombria – Na verdade eu sei sim.

-Por quê?

-Para ver se você se tocava o quanto que eu já sofri por você! – ela gritou

-Sakura, eu não...

-Só vá embora Sasuke – virou de costas para ele

Ele chegou perto dela tocando o ombro, quando sentiu o toque ela tirou a mão de lá. Ele suspirou e colocou a mão na cintura da rosada, virando-a para si, ela não teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa; ele nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir a boca. Apenas quando seus lábios se tocaram num beijo luxurioso, e com grande parte de todo o desejo que o moreno havia guardado dentro de si.

Em alguns minutos roupas estavam caindo pelo chão, os beijos se tornaram sôfregos, misturados com a respiração e os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Sussurros, suspiros e no final, gritos preencheram o quarto. Eles caíram exaustos na cama, um ao lado do outro. Ela olhou para ele, que como ela, tentava acalmar a respiração. De repente ela subiu em cima dele encaixando os corpos.

-De novo – então se movimentou. Foi violento, bruto e brusco. Eles buscavam a libertação, não amor.

Quando terminaram mais uma roda, das incansáveis vezes dessa noite, decidiram descansar um pouco.

Horas depois, ela acordou, olhou para cima vendo-o dormir. Ainda era cedo 4:30 da manhã.

-Sasuke – ele gemeu em protesto – Sasuke! - ela balançou-o – Acorde Sasuke-kun – ela disse manhosa, do jeito que ele não resistia. E por ela ter acrescentando o sufixo em seu nome, sabia duas coisas, que era madrugada, e que ela queria sexo. Insaciável, assim era a rosada.

Não se lembrava de quantas vezes havia acordado com ela daquele jeito: manhosa e fogosa. Ele so não sabia o quanto ele poderia sentir falta daquilo que sempre reclamou – que fique bem claro que ele apenas reclamava quando tinha uma missão no dia seguinte, porque veja bem... De madrugada quando eles começavam, não paravam...

A única coisa que fez, foi se colocar em cima dela, abrindo os olhos logo depois de penetrá-la, olhou-a, olhos nos olhos. Não houve mudança nos movimentos ele a penetrava devagar e lentamente, aproveitando o calor que ela oferecia.

As mãos que com que ele se apoiava no colchão logo foram entrelaçadas com as dela. As bochechas vermelhas assim como o colo significavam que ela estava chegando, os cabelos róseos pelo travesseiro. "Linda" era o que ele pensava, mas alguns movimentos e chegaram ao ápice.

Ele só conseguiu cair de volta na cama, e puxá-la para si. Ele foi dormir com um sorriso no rosto e ela não dormiu.

**.:oOo:.**

A luz que provinha da cortina chegou aos poucos, mandando os amantes de longa data acordarem. Ele abriu os olhos e se levantou, era normal ela acordar primeiro, por causa do hospital, então não se importou e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar seu merecido banho, a final estava todo suado das atividades anteriores.

Depois desceu as escadas da casa que conhecia tão bem quanto a sua.

Adentrou a cozinha esperando que a amante estivesse ali como todas às vezes, que não foram poucas, que dormiram juntos; preparando o café da manhã para eles, mas sua surpresa apenas não foi maior do que não encontrar a Haruno ali, ter toda aquela mesa de café da manhã só para ele e junto a sua xícara um bilhete.

"-Ela deve ter tido uma cirurgia de última hora. É isso. E esse bilhete está explicando justamente isso", ele pegou o bilhete e guardou-o dentro da calça, tomou seu café, fingindo para si mesmo que aquele bilhete não era nada, que ali dentro não havia nada de mais, que o beijo que sentiu quando estava entrando no mundo do Morfeu foi apenas a sua imaginação, que tudo o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, na intensidade que aconteceu, foi tudo sua imaginação. O último beijo... Tinha um gosto salgado no meio... Não! Era só mais uma peça de sua cabeça e ponto!

Terminou de comer e decidiu dar uma ajudinha a rosada lavando a louça que ele havia usado e as demais da pia também. Ela chegaria cansada hoje, nada mais justo do que ajudá-la pelo menos um pouco.

**.:oOo:.**

Já no trabalho a kuinochi médica estava com o pensamento longe, trabalhava mecanicamente, hoje mais do que nunca, pensava na reação de Sasuke ao ler o bilhete. Como havia sido covarde de deixar o shinobi com apenas um bilhete lhe explicando tudo o que ela não tinha coragem de lhe falar olhando-o nos olhos.

A hora de seu almoço havia chego. "Finalmente!" pensou aliviada, o clima do hospital não estava lhe fazendo bem como antigamente, para falar a verdade não tão antigamente assim já que até ontem ela sentia que ali era sua segunda casa. Saiu do hospital indo para o restaurante mais perto dali.

Entrando lá encontrou Ino sentada no fundo do restaurante bebericando seu suco. Sentou-se na frente dela, mas a mesma nem percebeu a rosada.

-Porquinha – ela sussurrou.

-Ah! Sakura me desculpe nem percebi que você estava ai – sorriu sem graça, algo realmente deveria ter acontecido, a loira não havia a chamado de seu famoso apelido "testa de marquise"

-Ino aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou solidária.

-Não, nada porq–

-Não me venha com essa de que nada aconteceu Porquinha, ou vai esquecer que eu te conheço desde pequena... Vamos me diga o que aconteceu – incentivou.

-Está tão na cara assim? – perguntou incerta.

-Para quem te conhece bem, sim está muito na cara – sorriu.

-É que... É que... – a loira não conseguia falar.

-Vamos Ino-chan, você sabe que não importa a besteira que você tiver feito eu vou estar aqui te ajudando não sabe? – a loira afirmou e contou:

-É o Gaara, ele... Eu não sei direito, ele está estranho, está mais frio e vem ignorando minhas cartas e toda vez que eu chego lá ele não está ou está ocupado de mais para me receber... – a loira parou e bebericou o suco, o garçom chegou e anotou os pedidos e se foi – Eu acho que ele vai terminar comigo... E eu não sei o que fazer. E ainda tem aquela Matsuri que está grudada com ele todas as vezes que eu estou lá e às vezes parece que ele prefere a companhia dela a minha e...– disse desesperada – E para piorar eu descobri que eu estou... Que eu estou – a loira desabou em lágrimas.

-Oh Ino, não fique assim – ela foi para frente da amiga abraçando-a

-Como você não quer que eu fique assim, se as possibilidades de que o meu filho ou filha venha a nascer sem pai estão quase em 100%?

-Ino não seja melodramática, ok? – as duas riram. – Hormônios –disseram juntas – Vai ver que ele só está ocupado, ou você não vê o quanto o conselho de Konoha pega no pé da shishou?E se é assim em Konoha imagine em Suna? Deve ser umas quatro ou cinco vezes pior! – ela afastou a amiga e continuou – O fato dele estar ocupado não significa que ele não se preocupa com você, ok? Pergunte para a Temari – a loira lhe lançou um olhar felino – por mais que você não goste dela ele é a única que pode te ajudar – a rosada percebeu o olhar – e não me olhe assim você sabe que eu tenho razão

-Obrigada testuda – disse sorrindo fracamente e enxugando as lágrimas.

-Que isso porquinha, é pra isso que servem as amigas, não? – disse rindo com a sua pequena conquista – Mas de verdade Ino, pense em falar com a Temari tá? – ela se levantou, retornando para o seu lugar de origem.

-Mas e a Matsuri, ele pode mui –

-Ino, você realmente acha que o Gaara te trocaria por uma criança? – perguntou a rosada levantando um sobrancelha.

-Não... Acho que não.

-Com certeza não Ino – disse sorrindo para a amiga

A comida finalmente chegou, e a conversa se tornou mais agradável e depois de muitos planos, e debates sobre as características que o pequeno herdeiro dos Sabaku no e dos Yamanakas, a futura mamãe tocou em um assunto que hoje a rosada preferia ter esquecido.

-E você e o Sasuke? Soube que ele estava no local do seu encontro – a loira disse.

A rosada suspirou, não queria entrar naquele assunto, pelo menos agora. Mas sabia que a loira não desistiria enquanto a rosada não estivesse separada e desistisse do ex-vingador de uma vez por todas.

-Ino, de novo não ta legal? – a kuinochi disse com a voz cansada.

-Como assim de novo não Sakura? É só o Sasuke aparecer que todo o nosso esforço com você nesse encontro vai por água a baixo! – disse nervosa

-Veja pelo lado bom Ino, Satoru me entregou em casa e me beijou no final de tudo – deu um risinho envergonhado.

-É um selinho no máximo – a loira se apoiou na cadeira cruzando os braços.

-Um beijo de tirar o fôlego!

-Mentira – falou mais interessada. – Isso é bom, mas... Quer dizer: foi so um beijo ou teve algo mais? - perguntou maliciosa.

-Bem... Teve algo mais, o problema é que não foi com ele...

-O Sasuke viu o Satoru te dando um beijo? – disse com os olhos azuis brilhando, quem sabe agora o ex-vingador não se tocava?

-Viu, mas eu nem sabia que ele estava dentro de casa, então quando eu entrei ele me abordou e me disse tanta coisa – ela parou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e escondendo a face entre as mãos. – Obrigada – sua voz abafada pelas mãos.

-Obrigada? – disse insegura (n/a: coisa nova essa, a Ino-porca-chan insegura O.o'')

-É Ino obrigada. – disse levantando o rosto, agora molhado. – por me mostrar o que o Sasuke é de verdade.

-Sakura... O que aconteceu ontem?

-Nada que mereça a sua atenção Ino-chan! Mas obrigada por me mostrar o que ele é de verdade e por abrir meus olhos também...

-Abrir seus olhos? – disse confusa

-Oh, sim! Por me mostrar que realmente conto de fadas não existem, porque antes eu era apenas uma menininha imatura, mas depois de ontem – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Sakura você não é imatura há muito tempo – e rosada continuou ignorando o comentário da Yamanaka.

-Eu não podia mais conviver com isso, achando que o Sasuke poderia mudar, eu estava errada. Ele queria que eu fosse exclusiva dele, mas ele não poderia me prometer exclusividade. – um sorriso triste apareceu em seu rosto. – Então antes de sair hoje de manha eu acabei com a palhaçada e terminei com ele, se é que nos tínhamos alguma coisa.

- Como assim terminou com ele? Como ele reagiu?

-Eu não sei, porque eu deixei um bilhete explicando tudo – sorriu envergonhada – Olha Ino eu sei que foi covardia, mas...

-Mas Sakura, você não pode fazer isso desse jeito – disse revoltada – eu sei que ele é um cachorro e um canalha também, mas ele ainda é um ser humano e tem sentimentos

-É, mas ele não pensa nos meus quando sai com outras e se deita na minha cama no dia seguinte, ou quando atrapalha meus encontros – disse emburrada.

Então a loira parou para pensar nesse fato, Sakura havia sido a única mulher a compartilhar a cama do moreno mais de uma vez, achava que talvez ela fora a única a repetir tal ato, mas porque apenas ela? "Mas será que ele... Não... Ele não faria isso apenas por... Não!" a loira arregalou os olhos a pensar nessa hipótese, deixando assim uma Haruno assustada a sua frente.

-Ino tudo bem?

-Sakura você já pensou na hipótese que o Sasuke esteja... – deixou a palavra solta no ar por mais que achasse ridículo o que iria falar, mas vendo que a amiga não havia entendido se viu obrigada a falar – Apaixonado – disse baixinho.

Então a rosada explodiu me gargalhadas, altas o suficiente para chamar a atenção da clientela do restaurante, e disse:

-Oh meu kami-sama – a rosada tentava se controlar – O Sasuke? O Uchiha Sasuke que nós conhecemos? O pegador Uchiha que já teve todas na cama, até mesmo as comprometidas? – disse debochada – Sério Ino, o Sasuke só vai se apaixonar, se ele é capaz disso, quando ele quiser ter filhos!

-É... Você tem razão – disse derrotada.

A rosada olhou para o relógio e disse:

-Bem Ino-porca-chan eu tenho que ir, eu tenho uma consulta marcada para daqui alguns minutos – a rosada se levantou da cadeira deixando cair algumas notas na mesa, saindo em seguida. A loira pegou o dinheiro na mão para em seguida contar o mesmo, não sabia dizer se foi à notícia ou se foi descuido, mas a quantidade de dinheiro na sua mão pagava além da comida das duas a comida de mais três. Foi quando viu as três figuras andando em sua direção: um loiro, um moreno e um prateado.

-Ohayo Ino-chan!Hoje é seu dia de sorte Dattebayo! – disse o loiro

-Ah, sim... Mas porque Naruto?

-Porque você vai emprestar dinheiro para o futuro Hokage, para o ninja que copia e para o ninja que desenha! -disse feliz da vida!

"Oh então era para isso que ela deixou o dinheiro a mais... Realmente você evoluiu muito flor de Konoha"

**.:oOo:.**

Depois do bilhete, Sakura vinha evitando ao máximo o Uchiha, seja nos compromissos em comum, ou se encontrando casualmente na rua. Nas missões, por mais raras que fossem, falavam apenas o necessário e nada mais.

O Uchiha achava isso normal, afinal ela deveria estar chateada com ele. As blusas de mangas compridas denunciavam que ele havia apertado tão forte, mas tão forte que deixou a marca de sua mão em seu baço alvo. Uma grande e horrenda marca roxa na pele da suave cerejeira.

Infelizmente ele ainda não havia tido oportunidade de lhe pedir perdão, pois todos os compromissos não conseguiam ficar mais de cinco segundos sozinhos e quando a encontrava na rua ela parecia fugir dele, como o diabo foge da cruz.

Depois de uns meses eles pararam de se encontrar. Foi quando ele teve a noticia que ela havia saído de Konoha e ido morar em Suna.

* * *

Meus amore como vocês estão? Minha vida está um porre mas tudo bem! haha

Então aprovado meu novo projeto? Bem me disseram que como escritora eu não tinha futuro, mas eu sou uma pessoa burra e insistente que vai da a cara a tapa até não levantar mais! (vai demorar então me engulam até lá!)

O primeiro capitulo ta ai, tenho até o 3 escrito e essa não vai ser uma long-fics, mas só vai para frente com reviews!

Então aproveita que o botão mudo de formato, tá mais estiloso e clica nele... Sabe ele gosta de ser clicado e fazer pessoinhas felizes! Como EU usuauhshu

Em fim tá ai, me digam o que pensam!

**Beijos**

**Mary Hinatinha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto NÃO ME PERTENCE, SE PERTENCESSE VIRARIA UM HENTAI QUE NEM JIRAYA FAZ MELHOR, HIHI *-***

E ai minna-san! Gostaram do anterior? Bem... se gostaram ai tem mais \o/

* * *

**2° Capitulo**

Há gente que diz que saudade mata, mas para o Uchiha a saudade não estava apenas "matando", estava o deixando desconfortável. Cada vez que se encontrava com o Rokudaime em sua sala ele o olhava como se soubesse de alguma coisa, ele parecia saber o que havia acontecido com a Sakura antes de partir.

Fazia cinco meses desde que soube que Sakura havia se mudado, até hoje ele não sabia o porquê, e ele também não teve coragem de perguntar ao dobe o que havia levado-a a tomar essa decisã se quebrou dentro de Sasuke...

**.:oOo:.**

Em Suna Sakura se revezava entre ajudar Temari com o casamento e o hospital, que foi o principal motivo de ter ido morar durante um tempo na areia. Gaara havia sido muito gentil,na medida do possível, afinal ele ainda era frio e inexpressivo como um certa pessoa, tirando que ainda era o Kage de Suna.

Estava na sua sala no hospital esperando o próximo paciente, que pelo seu relógio estava quarenta minutos atrasado.

"-14:40, já era para o próximo paciente estar aqui, o que será-" tomou um susto com o que viu, não o que, mas sim quem entrou no consultório.

-Kazekage-sama – disse depois de se levantar da cadeira, e se curvando em sinal de respeito, e nesse tempo tentava se controlar.

-Relaxe Sakura-san – ele fez um movimento para que a rosada se levantasse – eu preciso de sua ajuda em um "projeto" por assim dizer e eu espero contar com sua descrição para o que eu vou lhe contar. - disse sério

-Claro, claro. Sente-se Gaara-sama. – disse indicando a cadeira à sua frente em quanto sentava na sua.

-Bem antes de qualquer coisa eu quero lhe dizer que o assunto é de extremamente sigiloso e que nem Ino deva saber dele, entendidos? – ela apenas lhe acenou a cabeça, em concordância. – Bem, então vamos à parte mais difícil de todas... O meu problema.

**.:oOo:.**

-Sabia que mesmo depois de tantos meses eu ainda não me acostumei com o clima? – a rosada disse, em quanto puxava a blusa do corpo – Eu quero ver quando a Ino vier para cá.

-Hump, eu espero que ela demore, e atá desista de vir para cá. – a loira ao seu lado disse, invocada.

-Ela está tão apaixonada por ele que, como nunca esteve por ninguém.

-Nem pelo Sasuke? – alfinetou a outra loira

-Acho que nem pelo Sasuke – sorriu

-Você ainda o ama, não? – o olhar que dirigia a rosada era de pena

-Quem? - desentendeu

-O Sasuke, Sakura. Está escrito na sua testa. – disse tocando os dedos na testa da rosada.

-Não Temari, eu não sou mais apaixonada por ele – a rosada fechou a cara – e mesmo que fosse não adiantaria em nada.

-Sakura as coisas não são assim – falou triste, não sabia que o assunto "Sasuke" fizesse isso com a Haruno

-Não Tema, as coisas são exatamente assim... Eu já desisti dele a tempos, é um caso perdido.

-Você o mudou muito Sakura.

-Ele é incapaz de mudar – falou feroz

-Não... Talvez seja você que não queira ver que ele mudou Sakura!

-Será que podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? – suplicou – antes que briguemos?

-Você não vai se livrar dos seus problemas fugindo, Saky! – exaltou-se

-Por favor, não me chame assim... E eu não estou fugindo dos meus problemas... E desde quando Uchiha Sasuke é um problema, Sra. Nara?

-Desde sempre! E você não quer que eu te chame assim por quê? Apenas porque _ele_ te chamava assim? Vai chegar uma hora que você não vai mais aguentar ouvir o nome dele Sakura.

-Não é assim Temari, ent. –

-Sakura! – a loira chamou sua atenção – se você não parar de fugir você nunca vai ser feliz! –elas pararam de andar e ficaram uma de frente para a outra. – Lembre-se o que passou, passou...

-Tema eu realmente agradeço o que você está tem feito por mim desde que cheguei aqui, mas meu problema com o Sasuke deixa que eu resolva ok?

-Mas Sakura – a kuinochi loira ainda tentava

-Tema... Sem mas ok?

-Ok – se deu por vencida à loira

-O que você acha desse – disse a rosada levantando um kimono tradicional , com flores bordadas em dourado ouro

-Não, eu não quero ir toda de branco no meu casamento. Talvez nem de kimono; um vestido talvez...

-Se você não for de kimono o Shikamaru vai ter um ataque Tema – ela disse e as duas riram

-Já imaginou o Shikamaru tendo um ataque na frente de todo mundo? – disse a loira ainda rindo

-Não quero nem imaginar, só você para tirar o Shikamaru do sério Tema. – as duas voltaram a andar pela loja – Talvez algo menos tradicional e mais colorido – disse já pegando outro kimono

**.:oOo:.**

A loira chegou à cidade em completo desespero. Esperava que a amiga não tivesse se esquecido de vir pega-lá no final do dia,não queria nem lembrar que teria que ir a casa do Kazekage e ficar sozinha lá dentro

Não sabia o que fazer, por mais que a rosada tenha aconselhado-a à conversar com ele, ainda estava apreensiva sobre o futuro dessa conversa. Seria tão mais fácil se não fosse muito insegura, com é, quando o assunto era o ruivo.

Agora sabia como Sakura se sentia quando via Karin perto do Sasuke, agarrada a seu braço e ele nem se quer sabia da insegurança de não saber seus próximos passos e de pisar em ovos todas as vezes em que conversavam. Por mas que fizesse mais ações explosivas, impensadas e incalculáveis que a rosada; ainda sim não conseguia não ser desse jeito depois que assumiram um namoro.

Antes não tinha nada a perder quando brigavam – oh sim o Kazekage de Suna adorava uma boa briga, principalmente se o assunto da briga fosse o cumprimento de sua saia – e sempre pelas mesmas picuinhas de sempre. Hoje não perderia só alguém que amava muito, mas não daria oportunidade de ver seu filho crescendo com o pai por perto. Só esperava que ele ficasse tão feliz com a notícia quanto ela tinha ficado.

"Se nem mesmo Temari destruiu seu relacionamento, não irá ser uma criança que o destruirá". Pensou se lembrando das palavras de Sakura quando chamou Matsuri de criança. Com esse pensamento andou confiante até o escritório de Gaara.

Chegando lá adentrou o prédio sem nem mesmo precisar falar com alguém, ela era a tão conhecida Ino Yamanaka a única pessoa na face da terra que descongelou o coração do kazekage Gaara.

Andou confiante até a porta de sua sala, então toda a confiança dentro dela se esvaiu

Ela andou confiante ate a sala do Kazekage, com uma confianca que nao tinha, a final ela nunca sabia o que esperar dele

As reacoes nunca sao o que ele espera, principalmente da ultima vez que ela apareceu de surpresa em Suna. Ele a tomou na sala deixando toda bagunca para Temari. Mais um motivo para loira não gostar dela

Bem o problema e que agora estavam brigados e ela carregava um pedacinho dele consigo.

Ela se aproximou da sala, agora, mais devagar. Quando foi abrir a porta ela ouve uma conversa muito interessante, principalmente para ela.

-Espero que voce depose a minha filha o mais rapido possivel Gaara - disse uma voz que a loira nao reconheu

-Eu pretendo fazer isso Kanedo-san - disse o ruivo muito mais serio que o normal

A loira arregalou or olhos azuis e entrou em estado de choque

-E bom realmente cumprir sua parte do trato Gaara, minha menina ja sofreu tempo o bastante por sua causa - nisso Kanedo coloca a mão na macaneta, alertando a loira que ela teria que se esconder se não quisesse ser saiu logo após ela ter se escondido

-Temos o problema da sua namoradinha loira, Gaara, como voce vai se livrar dela? - Temari disse com a voz venenosa.

-Deixa que da Ino eu resolvo – disse frio.

-Você quis dizer "eu me livro da dor de cabeça" - a irmã levantou a sombrancelha e tinha um riso ironico nos labios

-Temari, fora! - disse revoltado

O olhar gelido que ele mandou pra irmã fez o resto, Temari saiu dali quase dançando de tanta alegria

-Vamos, Ino, entre – a voz de dentro da sala disse, porém a loira não achou forcas para sair do lugar - Vamos loira, não teste a minha paciência!

A loira comecou a dar pequenos passos para tras e aumentando a velocidade, chegando quase a correr de costas. Quando viu estava no chão, com uma imensa dor na parte do ventre e a unica coisa que ela podia pensar era que não podia perdê-lo, nao podia perder o seu menininho, aquele ser a qual ela ja amava de pouco tempo a única coisa que sobrou para a loira foi a escuridão...

O ruivo percebendo que ela estav se afastando resolveu ir atrás dela, quando viu a na ponta da escada desacordada envolta de sangue, não pode evitar o grito que saiu de sua garganta

-Ino! -o ruivo não perdeu tempo, pagando-a no colo e correndo para o hospital o mais rápido que pode, esperando que não tivesse acontecido nada com a loira...

**.:oOo:.**

Não saberia dizer o quanto, mas sentiu que havia dormido mais do que o suficiente, a loira sentou-se e espreguiçou-se. Olhou para o quarto branco e perguntou-se porque diabos havia ido parar em um hospital. Então forçando suas memórias lembrou-se dos acontecimentos anteriores e uma ansiedade repentina lhe invadiu, será que Gaara sabia da sua condição? O que ela faria se ele soubesse? O que havia acontecido com seu bebê? Levou a mão ao ventre e começou a entrar em desespero. Ela tentou se acalmar, porque isso faria mal ao bebê que ela tanto rezava a Kami-sama que estivesse ali.

E como uma dadiva divina ela ouviu batidas na porta e logo depois, uma cabeça com cabelos brancos e olhos azuis lhe olhando dali, o médico se apresentou e lhe fez as perguntas rotineiras. A loira apenas queria noticias de seu bebê.

-Bem Iamanaka-sama, eu venho aqui te dar mas e boas noticias, por qual eu começo? – depois de anotar no prontuário as respostas que pedira, o médico lhe deu um sorriso confortador

-Está tudo bem com o meu bebê? – perguntou aflita

-Ele esta ótimo, essa e a notícia boa. A ruim e que pela quantidade e sangue perdida, ele pode vir a nascer prematuro e talvez com alguma sequê-la - o sorriso sumiu – Desculpe-me por ter que lhe dar essa notícia

-O mais importante de tudo e que ele esta bem. – disse

-Seria muito importante avisar ao pai do bebê que haverá algumas condições especiais a partir de agora, para podermos segurá-lo o máximo possivel dentro de você, certo?

-Certo... – ela realmente não sabia qual era o certo agora, contar a Gaara que ele ia vir a ser pai, ou esconder a verdade. Que eles nunca se casariam isto estava claro agora, porém ele poderia, poderia não, ele iria querer ficar com a crianca e ser separada do seu filho nem mesmo o mais podero Kage o faria. – posso lhe pedir um favor?

-Claro senhorita

-Tem como o senhor não avisar ao Kazekage que eu estou grávida? – perguntou insegura

-Bem, e acho que posso sim. Mas porque a Iamanaka-sama não quer que o Kazekage saiba?

-Bem porque... porque. Bem doutor, eu nao vim aqui incomodar o kazekage, e eu sei que quanto menos informação ele tiver, mais rápido eu consigo sair daqui sem nenhum tipo de protocolo – suspirou – e a única coisa que eu realmente desejo agora e ir para casa.

-Bem nesse caso acho que esta informação pode ficar guardada até segunda ordem, não? – disse dando uma leve piscada (n/a:nao pensem besteira ele so esta sendo simpatico)

Ela sorriu com a resposta e se colocou a pedir para que os deuses trouxessem a guarda que a levaria de volta o mais rápido possíivel

**.:oOo:.**

A mensagem mandada pelo Kazekage de Suna chegou nas mãos do Hokage. Horas mais cedo havia recebido uma carta de Sakura, dizendo que Ino iria para Suna visitá-la e resolver alguns assunto importantes."Espero que a Ino consiga chegar bem em Suna"

Respirou fundo e decidiu abrir a outra carta, a letra fina e requintada do Kazekage lhe contou tudo o que mais rezou para não acontecer já que a loira estava indo sozinha para Suna. a carta do ruivo não trazia muita informação.

-Shizune! – a morena entrou na sala correndo, pelo grito alto dado pelo loiro

- Sim Naruto-sama – disse fazendo uma reverência

-Quero, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimishi Chouji, e o Nara Shikamaru, na minha sala, para ontem!

**.:oOo:.**

Quando Sakura foi avisada para comparecer a sala da Kazekage naquela tarde, ela sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido com Ino, apenas esperava que ela não tivesse entrado numa briga com Matsuri novamente. Porém ela viu que a situação era mais séria quando encontrou os times 7 e 8 reunidos.

Gaara lhe explicou que eles estavam ali para escoltar Ino de volta para Konoha em segurança, e avisou-a que não estaria indo como kuinochi e sim como médica caso algum deles precisasse. Ele a liberou para ver a loira e Sakura foi até o hospital.

Chegando lá, pediu a ficha da loira e ali não constava nada sobre o bebê, a rosada entrou desesperada dentro do quarto, a loira estava olhando para o nada. E quando viu a rosada deu-lhe um sorriso triste. Então Sakura foi até ela e lhe deu um abraço. Durante alguns minutos nenhuma das duas falou nada. Até que a loira começou a chorar, muito, muito mesmo. Chorou tudo que não conseguiu quando estava que lhe tiraram um pedaço do peito. Então ela se cansou e o choro foi parando então, de subito, ela começou a lhe contar o que ela havia ouvido.E de como ela estava se sentindo e o modo com Temari havia tratado o relacionamento dos dois, e ele a voz com que ele disse seu nome. Ela ainda não acreditava que tudo o que ele havia dito, foi so para prendê-la na cama dele.

-Ele não me ama mais Sakura – a voz rouca pelo choro. Ela abaixou cabeça e as lágrimas deceram de novo

-Você já tentou falar com ele? Perguntar a história toda? – ela levantou o rosto da loira – Não chore Ino... Se tudo o que você me disse é verdade ele não merece uma lágrima sua ok? – a rosada limpou seu rosto com carinho, lhe deu um sorriso e passou a agir como uma médica-nin – seria bom se você se deitasse e dormisse um pouco, pelas suas olheiras eu vejo que você não dorme a algum tempo

-Eu não tenho olheiras testa de marquise – disse falsamente irritada

-Essa é a porquinha que eu conheço – elas deram um sorriso e se abraçaram – mas é sério Ino, você precisa descançar para podermos sair daqui o mais rápido possível ok?

Com isso a rosada levantou-se da cama e foi em direção a porta, a loira já havia se deitado e fechado os olhos tentando dormir. A rosada deu uma última olhada e saiu porta a fora.

"Precisamos conversar Kasekage-sama", deu um sorriso maldoso atipico e saiu em direção ao prédio onde o ruivo ficava.

**.:oOo:.**

A rosada andava em direção a sala do kazekage com a face fechada. Abriu a porta pedindo licença e entrou sem esperar a confirmação e sentou-se na cadeira defronte dele.

-Você conseguiu o que lhe pedi? – perguntou frio "Quem essa criança pensa que é?". Ela pegou o frasco de dentro do casaco e colocou-o na mesa entre os dois. Gaara esticou o braço para pegá-lo porém a rosada foi mais rápida e escondeu-o dentro do casaco novamente.

-Primeiro quero saber por que.

-O por quê de que Sakura-san – levantou uma sombrancelha

-O por quê de você estar fazendo isso com ela, respeitável Gaara-sama – ironizou – o porquê de você fazer promessas e mim e a ela e não cumpri-las! Promessas sem fundamento nenhum – disse furiosa.

-Este assunto não lhe diz respeito Sakura-san – elle se mantinha calmo, porém frio, como no começo da conversa. Deixando-a mais furiosa ainda.

-Diz-me respeito sim! Principalmente quando há uma troca de favores e isso me envolve Gaara! - gritou

-Acalme-se Haruno! – estressou-se

-Como me acalmar, sendo que uma das minhas melhores amigas está no hospital e chorando feito uma louca! – Ela levantou-se num pulo apontando para ele

-Ela não é louca Sakura, e o meu problema e o da Ino nós resolvemos.

-Até quando você pensava que iria enganá-la? – perguntou ironica novamente – até quando você pensou que se aproveitaria dela sem que ninguém soubesse – ela deu a volta na mesa ficando cada vez mais perto até seus rostos ficarem muito próximos –você não é um monstro Gaara, por que faz questão de se comportar como um – a voz foi abaixando até não ser mais ouvida. Ela se afastou em direção a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás, e sem ouvir o murmurrio que o ruivo deu.

**.:oOo:.**

Menos de dois dias depois a rosada deu auta a Ino e eles começaram a se preparar para voltar para casa. Após sua última conversa com o Kazekage ela não sabia como ficaria sua situação em Suna, por isso tentava achar alternativas de países para ir após voltar a Konoha

Na tarde seguinte no qual foi liberada, eles partiram para casa.

Passaram por algumas emboscadas até conseguir chegar ao seu destino, e ela por causa das orden teve que ficar de fora das batalhas cuidando de Ino e apenas os curando quando os inimigos jaziam no chão.

Ela cura todos , ou melhor, quase todos, depois de cada batalha. Porém Sasuke se recusava a ser curado por ela, a evitava de manerias inimagináveis, e sempre se fazia de valente. Mesmo que algumas vezes seus machucados nas pernas não o permitisse correr mais rápido nas batalhas, ele nunca pedia para pararem e descansarem. Até que ele realmente se machucou sério, um corte próximo ao pescoco, em sua clavícula.

Ele foi obrigado pelos membro do time, que literalmente o amarram em uma árvore, a deixar a rosada cuidar dos ferimentos. Quando perguntou se não poderia ser Ino a curá-lo a resposta veio em um coro de não. . Ficou com uma carranca até que ela se afastou

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite a kuinochi chegou perto do moreno, em quanto todos estavam dormindo, e lhe perguntou:

-Você tem alguma coisa mais para ser curada Sasuke – o medo não escondido na voz

-Não – respondeu ríspido

-Você sabe, que por menor que o machucado seja, ele pode infeccionar, não sabe?

-Garota – disse grosseiramente - eu vivi sozinho durante anos, eu sei me cuidar e sei que machucados pequenos podem infeccionar, portanto eu não preciso da sua ajuda, pra nada Haruno. – a voz fria e cortante. Levantou-se ficando de frente pra rosada, ela estava com a face virada para o chão – Se eu fosse voce, irritante, rezaria para os nossos caminhos não se encontrarem mais do que o necessário, não sei por quanto tempo mais tenho paciência pra aguentar essa sua carinha sem emoção. Eu deveria ter te deixado com mais do que apenas marcas nos bracos naquele dia – ele disse levantando o queixo dela. Os olhos verdes a beira de lágrimas alegraram o moreno. Com um sentimento de satisfação dentro de si, saiu de perto da rosada, não sabendo tendo causado um dano irreparável.

A rosada voltou para dentro da sua barraca, viu que Ino estava dormindo depois de ter chorado um pouco mais novamente. Suspirou e deitou-se. Chorou baixinho e seu corpo todo tremia por causa dos soluços, quem visse de fora não pensaria que alguem poderia ter um choro tão sofrido assim, Naquela noite Haruno Sakura chorou todos os seus monstros para fora de si, virando apenas uma casca oca por dentro. Seus plano mudaram completamente após aquela noite. É Sasuke... você não perde por esperar.

* * *

Hei! E ai meu povo e minha pova como estamos? Sete reviews, SETE só pro primeiro capitulo *-* Estou nas nuvens! Vou até estudar com mais afinco depois dessa, _#mentira# _

E ai gostaram do novo cap? Espero que sim *-*

Bem uma noticia não tão boa: perdi o cap 3 estou fazendo tudo de novo, então se vocês tiverem que esperar um pouco mais que 11 dias para o próximo você se importam muito?

HA! Perguntinha básica, aqui todo mundo lê hentai ou eu preciso avisar onde começa e onde termina? Não vai ser algo muito detalhado como eu normalmente faço, para não ficar muito pesado... E acho que vou ter que mudar a classificação ta fic também... Mas eu só faço se vocês quiserem então me avisem ok? Para não serem pegos de surpresa u.u

Alguém ai tem bandas boas para me indicar? Please? Estou precisando mudar a minha biblioteca do ipod urgentemente...

Bem para as lindas que não tem conta eu vou responder aqui em baixo ok?

**Beijos para todas ;***

**Mary Hinatinha**

* * *

**Uchiha Lara**: Haha, sério? Fica com ele apertado assim não... Faz mal... Eu acho ela mais água com açúcar do que emocionante!Mas obrigada do mesmo jeito! Na verdade ela vai ser mais curtinha mesmo acho que no próximo eu já acabo ;) Mato a curiosidade? o Sasu-chan não vai atras da Sakura :/

**Hime Yue:** Sasu-chan ser um idiota _#fato_! Pessoas que adoram me magoar me disseram isso, mas eu relevei e aqui estou o/ Espere o próximo para o soco na cara ;) E muita água tem para rolar com esses dois ainda...

**Saakura-chan:** Sakura-chan já sair de Suna haha XD Eu também não sabia como escrever reviews... mas foi não sabendo que eu ganhei duas amigas *-* Obrigado por estar acompanhando, me é de grande ajuda ! O UP's não veio logo o próximo acho que demora mais ainda XD Desculpe...

**Saku-chan**: Acho que depois de ler esse capitulo ele merece ir para cadeira então XD Desculpa a pergunta mais você é portuguesa *-*? Mas a porca-chan tem motivos para estar assim u.u Espero que continue acompanhando, mesmo que eu te deixe esperando muito

**Yasmin**: O conteúdo do bilhete só no próximo capitulo U.U Eu também acho *-* made for each other! Obrigado! Espero que goste deste!


End file.
